Dark Eyes, Bright Soul
by Sweetandnasty27
Summary: After waking up, Dean doesn't deal well with becoming a demon and agrees with Sam that they have to undo it. After teaming up with Castiel, they set out to undo the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not making money by writing this story.

* * *

Chapter One

Dean opens his eyes. He can sense that something is different but he doesn't know what. He can't quite place it but he knows that something is definitely _off_.

There's a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach that's telling him that something is very _very_ wrong, that that something might never be fixed. If he's being honest, it kind of feels like that time he ate too much tacos and had an overextended stay in the bathroom.

He sits up, rubs his eyes (they feel kind of itchy) and slowly stands up. He knows that he should find Sam to confirm what happened but before that he really needs to shower. He pads across the hallway to the bathroom.

After he's finishes his shower, he walks up to the sink and thinks he sees something in the mirror but brushes it off and goes back to brushing his teeth. But then he catches sight of it again, something dark and black. He wipes the fog from the mirror and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees his reflection.

His eyes are black, demon-black. His eyes are black like Azazel-killed-his-mom-black, like Ruby-the-betraying-bitch-black. His eyes are black and Dean does the first thing he can possibly think of.

He smashes his fist into the mirror. The mirror shatters into a million pieces and Dean's hand starts bleeding but he doesn't feel the pain. He can't feel the pain anymore, he knows he should but he just _can't_. He grasps the counter, digging his nails into his palm, hoping against hope that he could at least feel _something_.

No luck. He doesn't feel anything.

"Don't worry, squirrel, it'll heal within seconds." A voice says behind Dean.

"Crowley." Dean snarls. "What the hell did you do to me, you son-of-a bitch?"

Crowley smirks, clearly amused by the situation. "I didn't do anything. It was the mark- the mark of Cain."

"Crowley, I swear to god-" Dean doesn't get to finish because Crowley interrupts him and says, "God has nothing to do with this."

"You knew- you knew this was going to happen." Dean accuses.

Crowley nervously scratches at his head and says, "I might have left out some minor details."

"Minor, you think this is minor? Dean catches Crowley avoiding and eye contact and then adds, "You son-of-a-bitch. After we figure out how to undo this, we will come after you."

Crowley apparently takes that as an invitation to leave and vanishes within seconds, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

"Fucker." Dean mutters under his breath.

After he manages to calm down and learns how to control his eyes, he goes back to his bedroom. He wanders back to his room, contemplating how he's going to break the _ever so wonderful_ news to Sam.

He finds Sam in the living room, drinking what Dean can only presume to be his third or fourth drink seeing as the bottle is almost empty. He guesses the result of their epic adventure of finding Metatron didn't sit well with Sam either.

_Fuck_. Sometimes Dean wishes his life wasn't so messed up. He misses the old good old days but he knows that he can't go back in time so he rubs his eyes, sighs and decides to get it over with.

He sees the devil's trap carved on the floor and is careful not to step into it.

"Hey Sammy, we need to talk." Dean says and gives a half-smile.

"Dean." Sam looks up with questioning eyes.

"Bet you're surprised to see me alive, huh." Dean chuckles while fidgeting nervously.

"How are you alive? Crowley- he didn't show-" Sam sputters and before he can say anything else, Dean interrupts.

"Tell me you weren't going to make a deal." Dean growls. When there is no response, he walks over to Sam and hauls him up by the collar of his T-shirt and says, "Goddammit, Sammy."

Sam averts his eyes and says, "I couldn't do it, Dean. I couldn't see you die after _everything_. I just _couldn't_." At that, Dean lets him go.

"Jesus, aren't we a bunch of co-dependent bastards?" Sam snorts, then his facial expression turns serious. Dean knows that expression, knows that Sam is now trying to figure out how_ exactly_ Dean is alive.

And when Sam says, "So how are you alive", Dean can't help but feel proud for knowing his brother so well.

"Sam, I'll tell you but you have to promise something." Dean looks up to see Sam's reaction.

Sam nods.

"I need you to promise me that you won't freak out." Sam nods once again and says, "Okay."

Dean doesn't know how to start explaining his transformation to his brother so he does the first thing he can think of.

Sam gasps as Dean's familiar apple green eyes turn into those soulless, depthless black orbs.

* * *

A/N: Please review.  
Thank You,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not making money by writing this story

* * *

Chapter two

Sam gasps as he sees his brother's familiar green eyes change into two soulless black orbs.

"Get the fuck out of my brother." Sam growled.

"Sam, you don't understand. It's me, Dean." Dean tries to get his brother to stop but there is no use.

Sam has begun the exorcism. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…."

"It's not going to work, Sam." Dean says and resists the urge to roll his eyes at his stubborn brother.

Sam finishes the exorcism with, "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." But nothing happens and Dean's eyes are still black.

"Told you, Sammy." Dean smirks.

Sam's eyes widen. "Dean?"

"It's me, it's really me." Dean replies.

Dean expects a ton of questions or silence or anything except what he gets as a response from Sam. A fist colliding with his jaw is none of the things he expects from his little brother.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean snaps, rubbing his jaw.

"Do you even know what you have done?" Sam sighs. "I swear it's like you have no self-preservation."

"Hey, it's not like I knew this was going to happen." Dean argues. "It's Metatron who's at fault."

"Yeah and remind me, Dean, whose idea was it to go by himself? By knocking me out, thanks for that by the way."

"Alright, alright, you got a point." Dean grunts. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam retorts.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Who do we know that has always been willing to help us and probably knows a lot about this?"

"Cas." The brothers said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

Thank you,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not making money by writing this story.

* * *

Chapter three

"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." Sam snorts and Dean says, "What, he answered to that last time."

As if on cue, Castiel appeared in the room, flat on his face. If the situation wasn't so serious, Dean certainty would have made a few cracks at that.

But time was of the essence and all Dean could manage was a smirk. But even then he saw Sam pull his special "bitch face" and Dean knew that he had to be serious.

"Sorry." Dean whispers, trying to contain all the jokes he could've made. Sam just shakes his head.

"Hey Cas. Need some help?" Sam says and puts his hand out.

"Thank you, Sam but I can stand up by myself." Castiel says as he gets up and dusts his suit off.

Well it was a sure definite that Castiel was a Winchester, with a stubborn attitude like that.

"I got your message. What seems to be the probl-?" Castiel glances at Dean and says, "Oh Dean."

"Cas, you can recite love poems to me later. Do you have any idea how we can fix this?" Dean says and tries to ignore what he accidentally slipped out.

He sees Castiel squinting his eyes, as if he wants to question what Dean just said but there are other important things at stake and he decides that they can talk about it later.

"How did you get the mark, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"From Cain but you already knew -" Dean shakes his head. "No way, we are not going to Cain for help."

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what, Cas?" Dean asks.

"You received the mark from Cain, correct? So the only way to get rid of it would be to-"

"To give the mark to someone else." Sam finishes what Castiel was afraid to voice out loud.

Castiel nods slowly.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"No." Dean exclaims.

"Dean…" Sam begins but Dean interrupts his brother.

"No, no fucking way. I am not going to damn another soul." Dean shouted. "If I do that, I am no better than all those black –eyed bitches."

Neither Sam nor Castiel bothered to say that technically, Dean fit under that category too.

Castiel paces back and forth. "There might be another way."

"Mind sharing with the class?" Dean retorts.

"You might not like it." Castiel tilts his head.

"Trust me, I'll go with anything beside staying like this." At that, Dean switched his eyes from green to black. "Black is not a good color on me."

Sam shook his head at his brother's pathetic attempt at humor but Castiel, even after gaining all of the pop culture references, was still oblivious about some things.

"So what is it, Cas?" Sam asks.

"Well, as you know grace can be a powerful thing." Castiel looks up to make sure the brothers are listening.

They both nod.

"And as you know an angel can cut out his grace to become human." Castiel continues.

"Like Anna did." Sam adds.

Castiel nods in agreement. "Yes. But also an angel's grace can eliminate evil or a taint of darkness, like the mark for example."

Dean stands up from his seat at the table and yells, "If I think where this is going, then absolutely not. You are not fucking doing that."

"Dean, I have not finished. Also, it is my decision whether I cut out the grace." Castiel says.

"As I was saying, an angel's grace can cleanse a body of evil. And since this is not my grace, I am willing to take it out to help you get rid of the mark." Castiel says.

"Won't you die or become a baby?" Sam questions.

"No, since this is not my grace, it is better that I take it out before it starts affecting me negatively." Castiel says.

"So what will happen to you?" Sam asks. He realizes that he will be the one to have to get the information because his brother is currently putting up a tantrum and behaving like a five year old.

Dean grits his teeth and refuses to make eye contact with either Sam or Castiel.

"I will become a human again." Castiel answers matter-of-factly and Dean thinks there is a hint of proudness to his voice. But he doesn't want to overthink it. No way in hell is he going to let Castiel do this.

"And you're okay with this?"

"I would be okay with anything as long as it saves Dean." And there he goes right there. Always giving up everything for Dean. Dean doesn't understand why Castiel

won't just walk away from them. Wherever they were, people died, it was a given and Dean was done with that bullshit. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

As if sensing what Dean was thinking, Sam says, "Alright I'll give you two a moment" and leaves the room.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking what but I'll be okay. More importantly, you'll be okay." Castiel tries to smile reassuringly but to no avail.

"Goddamit, Cas." Dean exclaims startling Castiel.

"Dean, everything's going to be okay." Castiel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Dean shakes his hand off. "I've been hearing that bullshit ever since I was little and you know what I learned?" Dean looks up to make sure that Castiel is listening.

"Nothing ever turns out okay."

"Dean, I realize why you're so doubtful about this but I can promise you that I will not let anything happen to you." Cas says and then adds, "I am after all the badass angel who gripped you tight and raised your from perdition." Cas hopes that he used the humor correctly.

Apparently he did because Dean chuckles at that and says, "Wow, do they teach you humor up in heaven once you reach a certain age?"

"Only to the important angels." Dean full on laughs then and says, "God, Cas, you are so full of yourself." Dean wipes a tear away.

Sam walks back in the room and smiles at what he sees. Dean and Castiel are smiling at each other and for once, it doesn't seem forced, like they have to go save the world in a few minutes or are about to go fight evil.

"So everything okay?" Sam says and there is suddenly a shift in the air. Castiel moves a few steps away from Dean.

"Okay?" Castiel asks and looks at Dean for confirmation.

"Okay." Dean repeats, smiling.

Dean doesn't know what will happen to him. He doesn't know if Cas's theory is correct and the grace will burn the mark out. He can't predict what will happen in a day, in a week, in a month, or a year. Heck, he can't even predict what will happen in the next second.

But what he knows is that no matter where things end up, he will always have his annoying caring little brother and his overly optimistic angel to help along the road. And maybe, just maybe, some things might turn out okay.

The End.

It is up to the reader's interpretation to decide what happens next.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

Thank You,


End file.
